The Horniness of Gods and Demigods
by andreajackson3400
Summary: Find out what these horny gods and demigods do to please themselves!
1. Chapter 1 - Percy and Piper

_Percy's POV_

I was horny. I really needed someone to fuck. With Annabeth gone to who knows where, I didn't have anyone to fuck. I miss Annabeth's tight pussy. She really makes me cum. But who can I fuck and they wouldn't mind? I got up. I had made a decision, and if she didn't like it…well I don't care.

 _Piper's POV_

As a daughter of Aphrodite, not to brag or anything, but I was naturally beautiful. Looking in the mirror makes me really horny. Just because I'm beautiful. And since Aphrodite's the god of love and sex and all that stuff, I need to please myself right now because Aphrodite's sexy instincts make me need to.

Sitting down on my bed, I decided to masturbate. Nobody was in here, thank the gods. I started sliding two fingers in and out of my pussy. It was super tight, because I'm daughter of Aphrodite. I could only fit two at a time. Juices were leaking down my legs at this point. I started going faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. But then, in walked Percy. I tried to pull up my panties, but he stopped. "I'm horny," he said. "I've been watching you through the window all of this time. I need you to help me. I can see you're already wet."

"My pleasure," I said.

 _Percy's POV_

I unbuckled my jeans and pulled down my underwear. My dick was a solid 13 inches long and two inches wide. I could see that Piper had never seen a dick this big before. "My gods!" she whispered.

"Yep," I said. I started massaging it, but it was really no use since it was already erect. Piper saw what I needed. She bent down and started giving me a blowjob. I moaned, feeling her warm mouth on my dick. "Faster! Faster! Oh, fuck Piper, faster!" She bobbed her head faster and faster, until she was deep-throating my dick. "AH! Fuck you, Piper! I'm going to cum!"

 _Piper's POV_

I had never seen a dick that big before, and all I wanted to do was play with it. When Percy announced he was going to cum, I literally swallowed his dick. I love the taste of cum. His cum was slightly salty but sweet and smelled like the ocean. Typical. I swallowed loads of cum.

"Hey, Piper?" I looked up. Percy had positioned his dick at my pussy hole. He started teasing it, stroking the outside. "Oh my gods, Percy, fuck you! Stop teasing me!"

"That's what I do best," Percy said. As his monster dick teased my pussy, he bent over and nibbled my clit. I moaned with pleasure. How did he know what I liked best? "Gods, Percy, stopped teasing me already!"

"Fine." Percy slid in his dick. With his left hand, he fingered my left nipple and with his right hand, he fingered the other. Nibbling my clit, he thrust his dick in and out. "FASTER! FUCK YOU PERCY! FUCK YOU! FASTER!" I screamed. He carried on with pleasure going faster and faster until I reached my climax. "Percy, I'm going to cum!" Liquid shot out of my nipples and pussy, and Percy started licking it all up.

 _Percy's POV_

Piper's cum tasted sweet. Like peach yogurt and vanilla ice cream. After I finished licking, I positioned my dick at her asshole. As I sent it in, Piper moaned. Gods, her ass was so tight, I felt so good! I started moving it in and out, fingering her clit as I did. Piper started playing with her nipples. "FUCK YOU PERCY, FASTER!" Piper yelled. I started thrusting it as fast as I could. Piper swung her hips to the rhythm, and she moaned every time I slid it in and out. This time, we both reached climax at the same time and squirted cum all over each other.

Piper sat on the floor. "Gods, Percy. Let's do that again."

"But I'm so tired…" I moaned. I was tired, but I really wanted to do that again. Her pussy and asshole was so tight…

Piper snapped her fingers. Instantly, sexual energy rushed through me. Being daughter of Aphrodite, she could do that.

 _Piper's POV_

I headed for the shower. Percy followed me, lust filling his eyes. I still couldn't believe his dick was that big.

Each shower was about six feet long (for what reason, I wonder) and one wall was a mirror. The other walls were pink, with doves fluttering around on them. Percy and I entered the shower. As steam filled the air, I grabbed his dick and thrust it in my pussy. Percy knew what to do. He thrust it in and out, leaving no mercy for me. "Shit, Percy. FUCK, YES!" I screamed. He was hitting my G-spot over and over again. Soon after, I hit my climax, and Percy hit his too. We lay in the shower, enjoying the feeling of hot water. I was washing the smell of sex off of me, when suddenly, the water turned off. I looked at Percy in surprise. He was forming a massive water dildo in his hand, freezing it, but having it be hot. "For you," he said.

"Thank you," I thankfully said. I took the dildo. It was warm.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy and Annabeth

_Percy's POV_

I lay down in the Poseidon cabin, looking at the giant statue of my father. "Hey Poseidon, if Annabeth's anywhere on the water, please tell me. I'm really worried about her," I said, praying for an answer. There was none. I punched the pillow angrily. "Dad, please listen to me!" I shouted. "My girlfriend–" All of a sudden, water spouted out of Poseidon's open hand, creating a waterfall. I peered through it. Annabeth was with…wait what? No way! She couldn't be with Jason! The two of them were laughing and holding hands and – you know what, I'm not going to tell you what they were doing.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She looked up. "Oh, hi Percy!" she called. "Jason and I are having a lot of fun here! He's a _way_ better boyfriend than you are!"

I looked around. I was suddenly in my bed. It was dark outside. I breathed a sigh of relief. That dream didn't even make any sense. Annabeth was already back, and when she went to New York, she didn't go with anybody. I put on my Camp Half-Blood shirt and headed outside, ready for a new day.

 _Annabeth's POV_

My dagger gleamed in the sunlight. _Perfect,_ I thought. _Just in case Nico's skeletons actually come out of the ground and attack me again._ I was humiliated that day. I didn't have anything to fight with, and Nico had to summon them to him before I was freed. I shoved them into its case, which I stored in my jeans.

I headed to the mess hall with Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. When she got here, even though her jeans were torn, even though her braid was messy, she was still beautiful. "Hi, Piper."

"Hi," Piper said. Her cheeks were red.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," mumbled Piper. "Drew messed up the showers with a dagger. I swear she's half Ares."

I laughed, thought I knew that that wasn't Piper's reason. We were near the mess hall when Grover ran out. "Come on!" he panted. "There's an important announcement going to be made by Chiron!" We hurried after Grover and took our seats when Chiron clinked his glass. The mess hall looked up at him.

 _Percy's POV_

"Everyone! Please listen!" Chiron boomed. "We have a capture the flag game today!"

The Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Athena tables cheered. Thalia and I did too. The Demeter and Aphrodite tables booed. Nico played with skeletons.

"Silence!" Dionysus boomed. Everyone quieted down. "Annabeth and Thalia are team leaders, blah blah blah, you know how the game is done! It's right before dinner today. Killing results in no dessert. Enjoy your day."

I stabbed my eggs with a knife. I needed a capture the flag game. It was the perfect opportunity.

As I passed Annabeth on the way out, I tapped her shoulder. "Hey, during the game, meet me at Zeus' fist," I whispered. She looked at me, then nodded.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I stormed over to Drew and knocked her lipstick away. "Drew, put your fucking makeup away, and don't let me see it again," I hissed.

"Ooh, watch language," Piper teased. She pulled on her red helmet.

"Alright, so Aphrodite team is going to on defense. Hermes is going to be distraction. Piper and I are going in," I said. The teams nodded.

"Get ready, get set, go!" Chiron yelled. I pulled Piper with me, sneaking along the bushes. "Piper, their flag might be hidden on the right, go there. I'll go left, towards Zeus' fist," I whispered. Piper nodded and pulled off. I sneaked along the border. Quickly, I looked around, then I went through the trapdoor under Zeus' fist.

 _Percy's POV_

I paced the floor. Where was Annabeth?

The sound of a trapdoor being pulled open sounded. I looked at Annabeth as she slid herself through. "Well, what did you want me here for?" she demanded.

"Oh, just something I needed help with," I said.

"And that is?"

I unzipped my jeans, revealing my monster dick. "It's horny."

Annabeth slid down her pants. "I'm horny too. After being in New York for a week with nobody to fuck, I feel absolutely horny."

We sat on the carpeted floor (Leo did the whole room for us, making it look really nice) and I started to slide my dick in and out of her pussy. It was already wet, so I started thrusting really hard.

"You know what, Percy?" Annabeth gasped in between moans. "I really love your dick."

"Thanks," I said, hitting her G-spot. She squealed and I moved my dick so it tickled it.

"Annabeth," I said. "I'm going to cum!"

She pointed to her mouth, getting up quickly. So I shoved my dick into her mouth while she did a blowjob as I squirted cum in her mouth. Even after I had stopped, she still bobbed her head, her warm mouth making my dick happy. I started deep-throating her, and she soon squirted cum.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "I didn't know you could fuck that badly."

"You want good fucking?" I asked. She nodded. I positioned my dick and started thrusting into her asshole. She screamed. "Oh my gods Percy!"

"You wanted good fucking," I explained. I started going faster. Gods, her asshole was so tight, I thought I was going to burst!

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy's dick was perfect for my tiny asshole. I was in pure bliss as I screamed my pleasure to the skies. "Fuck me Percy! Fuck me like the bad girl I am! OH FUCK PERCY! FUCK ME!"

We both reached our climax at the same time. He squirted on my nipples and as my pussy squirted, he licked it all up.

A strong yelling had sounded outside. Somebody had won the game. Percy used his water powers to clean us up but leave us dry. "Let's go see who won," he said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3-Zeus, Hera, Ares and Aphrodite

_Zeus' POV_

I watched the son of Poseidon fuck my daughter, Athena's daughter. It was making me horny. My dick needed to be pleased. I went to my great Olympian room and uncovered my dick. 16 ¾ inches long, 3 ½ inches wide. Yes, I measured it. And gods do have that big of a dick. I started massaging it. It hardened quickly, considering the fact that I had watched Percy fuck Annabeth. I needed someone to fuck. Badly. And I knew just who to go to.

 _Hera's POV_

I looked at the beautiful cow in front of me. Ares had sent it as a gift. He may be the god of war, but to me, he's a real sweetheart. Jessie was the cow's name. She was brown with white splotches. I was cuddling next to her when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come on in!" I yelled. It was Zeus' special knock. _What do you want this time?_

Zeus walked in completely naked. His monster dick (I mean _real_ monster dick) was wagging as he walked. "I need your help with a big problem, here," he said, pointing to his dick. "Could you give me a blowjob?"

My pussy got wet instantly just by looking at it. Zeus saw my erect clit and pulled my skirt down, revealing no panties, but a completely wet pussy. He put his dick around my pussy hole, teasing me. Fingering my clit, he started rubbing circles around it. Suddenly, a lightning bolt sounded, shocking my clit. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. I was screaming so loudly that I thought all of Olympus would come running to see me. "STOP TEASING ME, ZEUS! FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

He smiled and started to insert his dick. He stopped when it was all of the way in, then pulled it back out. He started thrusting hard, playing with my nipples as he went thrusting. I started moaning in pleasure.

 _Aphrodite's POV_

I heard moaning in Hera's room. Pulling up my skirt, I kicked the door open, seeing Hera and Zeus having sex. "I'm the god of sex!" I yelled. I snapped my fingers, causing Hera and Zeus to cum at the same time. After they had stopped, I pushed Zeus down until he was flat on his back. Then, I pushed Hera to Zeus' mouth, where he started having oral sex. I made my pussy super tight and started riding Zeus' dick, screaming in pleasure as I went.

 _Ares' POV_

Apollo and I were playing Arrow Warriors on his XBOX One S. It was my turn. If I hit 8 points or higher, I won. If I did lower, I lost. I aimed and fired. As the arrow whistled through the air, I prayed that it would make it. _Splat!_ The arrow stuck to the 8-point line! "Yes!" I cried smugly, enjoying the horrified look on Apollo's face.

"You won this time, bro," he said dejectedly. His face brightened. "But I won the last two!"

My high happiness came crashing down. "You suck Apollo," I grumbled. Just then, I heard moaning. "I have to go," I said.

"Brave Ares," Apollo taunted. "Going to save the day."

"Shut up,' I muttered. I followed the sound to Hera's bedroom, and you'll never believe what I saw there.

 _Aphrodite's POV_

I was reaching my 5th orgasm when Ares appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped and I could see his dick instantly harden beneath his shorts. He pulled me off of Zeus, put Hera on his dick, and started shoving me against it. "How long is your dick?" I panted between moans.

"A good 20 inches long, 4 inches wide," Ares said. He started nibbling my clitoris as he thrust faster and faster. I started screaming with pleasure, not caring if all of Olympus heard.

 _Zeus' POV_

I pushed Hera off me and started anal fucking Ares. He moaned, dropping Aphrodite. Hera and Aphrodite started French kissing, then they rubbed their pussies together.

"Wait!" I boomed. "I have an idea. I will fuck Aphrodite. Aphrodite, you will use your powers to make us all sexually pleased all of the time. Make Hera have a cock, now." Aphrodite magically made a cock on Hera. "Hera, you will anal fuck Aphrodite. Ares, you will fuck Aphrodite, and I will anal fuck you."

We got into positions and started fucking. Aphrodite was literally screaming. I knew why. Her holes were so tight; she must've felt so good. I was thrusting in and out of Ares, my monster dick opening up his tight ass.

 _Hera's POV_

I thrust in and out of Aphrodite. _So this is what it's like to have a dick,_ I thought. It feels better than being fucked by the men.

We all reached our climax at the same time, cum shooting out of our bodies. I lay panting on the floor, my dick dripping with cum. "Come on, let's clean up," I said. We cleaned up and strode out of the door, pretending nothing has happened.

 **Okay, I haven't said this before, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I always get likes and favorites but NO REVIEWS! So review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mystery God and Goddess

**Okay, tell me who the mystery god and goddess are, and I'll send a sneak-peak of next story to you! You have to get both. Maybe it's easy, maybe it isn't. I think it will be. Don't want to be bragging or anything though. When the goddess or god says each other's name, I'm going to put this instead: ***.**

 _Mystery God's POV_

I stared at the lovely lady across the fields. Her mother was harvesting the wheat and she and her friends were helping. I couldn't help it. I returned to my kingdom and I sent a plea to Zeus. "Zeus," I murmured. "Please send some rainclouds. You've got to."

Zeus, to my pleasure, sent some rainclouds across the fields. The lady's mother screamed and started to pull her daughter away. The daughter yanked her arm and started to gather some of the wheat that had fallen. The friends and mother had run away. Now it was my turn to show my love.

 _Mystery Goddess' POV_

I looked across the fields. A man was riding across. He was neither handsome nor ugly, in my opinion. He swept me onto his chariot and I started screaming as I was dragged into deep, deep darkness.

I discovered that I was in a room with black walls, a black door, and a black nightstand. I saw that the bed was black, my pillows were dark purple, and my blanket was black. I looked on the unsurprisingly black nightstand and saw a dark purple dress folded for me, a bottle of dark purple hand lotion, black gloves, a purple tiara, black jewel necklace, black tights, and a dark purple pair of high heels. There was a note scribbled: Go to the shower and wash up with the soap I had laid out for you.

I headed to the shower. Inside were normal looking bottles of "Dark, Rich, Colorful Hair Shampoo", "Dark, Rich, Colorful Hair Conditioner", and "Dark, Rich, Colorful Body Wash". Normal enough. I started washing my hair with the shampoo and conditioner. The body wash smelled like lilac. I headed to the mirror to admire myself when I gasped. My golden hair was completely black! The luscious curls were gone and my hair was straight! I should've known this wasn't normal.

 _Mystery God's POV_

I waited for *** to come out of her room. I pulled open the door. There she was, freaking out over her now black hair. Her boobs were jiggling as she moaned, trying to curl her hair. Her ass was jiggling too. It was so big and jiggly, my dick started getting hard. She saw me and screamed, trying to pull on her dark purple dress.

"Don't be scared," I said smoothly.

" _Don't_ be scared?" she whimpered, almost crying. "Hell, you fucking make me scared!"

I rushed in and pinned her against the wall. " _I_ make you scared?" I asked, grinning evilly. She nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes. I pulled down my black pants, my long dick bouncing out.

"What the fuck?" she screamed. "No way!"

I pushed her head down, black hair waving wildly. "Suck," I commanded.

 _Mystery Goddess' POV_

No way I was going to suck! This fucking god is _not_ going to control me! But I looked at his hard, erect dick. A sudden force pulled me down and I bobbed my head along the length of his big dick.

"That's a good girl," *** said smoothly. "Now give me a fucking good blowjob."

10 minutes later, I don't know how, his hard dick was in my tiny, tight pussy. But I was enjoying every moment of it. He was thrusting and hitting my G-spot every time while I moaned and screamed with pleasure.

"FASTER! FUCK, YES! FASTER!" I yelled.

"You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" the god whispered.

"I'm your slut!" I whimpered. "Now–oh!" Cum shot out of my pussy, spraying *** with it. He started licking the cum up, his tongue warm against my pussy. Suddenly, cum shot out of his dick, spraying my tits. I eagerly licked it up, enjoying the salty taste. He shot some more in my mouth, and we lay together, panting on the bed.

"Take a pomegranate seed," he whispered, holding out one.

I took it and ate it. Little did I know that I would have to return to his kingdom forever now.

 **Okay, not my best. Sort of obvious. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting for so long. I had to do last minute schoolwork before the holidays. So…here's Thalia and Percy!**

 _Thalia's POV_

I need something pleasurable to do. So I started masturbating. No, it's not against Lady Artemis' laws. So shut up.

I took out a dildo that Annabeth had given me and started sliding it in and out. Moaning with pleasure, I started going faster and faster. Suddenly, cum shot out of my pussy.

"Like that, don't you, Thalia?" A male voice sounded behind me.

I whipped around. "Men aren't allowed in the tent," I hissed. But he had captured me tightly with cloth. I tried to scream, but I was quickly gagged. "Nice dreams, Thalia," the male voice murmured. I gagged, then everything went black.

 _Percy's POV_

"Done," I said happily. Her pussy was dripping with cum. I quickly licked it up, enjoying the taste. My dick was already erect from watching her masturbate, so I quickly pushed it into her pussy hole. It was tight, because she had never had a little pleasure with a dick _this_ big.

My dick slid in and out, and I started to take off her shirt. Gods, her tits were HUGE! I started massaging them.

 _Thalia's POV_

Gods, what was that feeling that felt so good? But someone was touching my… "Get off me!" I screamed.

"Easy, girl." Percy! What the fucking bitch was _he_ doing here, having sex with me? "You love it, I know," Percy soothed.

"It's against the rules of Artemis," I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, you always broke the rules back at camp," Percy said sweetly. His left hand drifted from my tit, and I grabbed it and pulled it back. I pulled it with such force that his dick was pulled all the way in, tickling my G-spot! I let out a little moan. "I know you like it," Percy continued. He started forcing his dick all the way into me, hitting my G-spot every time. I started moaning, louder and louder. "Percy, I'm going to cum!" I squeaked. Cum shot out of my pussy. Percy started using his tongue to lick it up.

I grabbed his dick and started to suck. "This is for you," I murmured.

 _Percy's POV_

Thalia grabbed my dick and started to give me a blowjob. I knew she was a naughty little girl. I enjoyed the feeling of warmness on my dick. She started deep-throating me, making me moan. "THALIA, OH GODS, I'M GOING TO CUM!" I screamed. Cum shot out of my dick, and Thalia licked it all up.

I used my powers to clean us both up. "Next time, Thalia," I said, transporting myself back to Camp Half Blood.


	6. YOUR VOTE COUNTS!

So I've got to decide whether to continue The Horniness of Gods and Demigods, or Annabeth's Trials. YOUR VOTES COUNT! Just tell whether you want one or the other. Whichever one you choose, I will continue updating that one but I will still leave the other one up, just in case you still want to read.

I will count your votes on January 11, so I will not update after this until January 11. May your choice be the one that I continue to update! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
